HOME HYDRA
by ThePuppeteer'sAuthor
Summary: Hydra AU. Peter Parker is the supposed son of Richard Parker but what if he wasn't? What if his dad was someone much more unexpected; a Hydra agent! How does Peter handle life while hiding his secret from his friends, HYDRA and SHIELD? Wait? What's Deadpool doing here stalking him? (Peter is about the same personality-wise with a few changes) [Idea from a fic called "A Father"].
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Superheroes were common in the world; all of them unique in abilities, appearances, and of course identities. Secret identities were part of what made many superheroes what they were, one of them being the supposed menace of New York, Spiderman. Now Spiderman had already revealed himself to some of his closer friends and of course SHIELD once he joined them, but that didn't exactly encourage him to showcase his identity to any others. Now as he dragged his way to his room, he pondered about the obliviousness of Doctor Octopus; really, all they had to do was compare his voice to his alter ego, it's not like he used anything to distort his voice anyways. By the time he reached his room he nearly collapsed on the floor. Patrol today had not left him with much injuries but he had stayed up till four A.M. this time and he could barely reach his bed before managing to plop onto the soft mattress face-down. With a soft sigh of relief, Spiderman, better known as Peter Parker, fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Morning Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Morning Thoughts**

 **Peter POV ~**

There was a shrieking sound as my alarm clock went off; the sound not that far from being like metal scraping against metal. I groaned as the alarm grated against the nerves of my enhanced hearing like thousands of needles until finally I rolled over to reach the snooze button. When did I get such good hearing? Oh yeah… superhero stuff and all. Of course, I unintentionally ended up crushing my alarm with my super strength. Multiple nuts and bolts rolled off the bedside drawer, which I chose to ignore having had repeated the action too many times to count, and I avoided stepping on them as I continued my morning routine. Once I finished up and literally brushed my hair back once with one hand, I grabbed my suit from under my bed and put it into my bag. With a deep breath, I stepped out of my luxurious bedroom door right as a few soldiers walked into the hall. If it had only been a few goons chattering as usual he would be completely calm, but this one had a certain someone standing in the middle, my _DAD._ Now you're probably wondering who these soldiers are? Where I am? I'm pretty sure you guys figured out I'm certainly not with Aunt May.

It was somewhere pretty cool. All that sciency stuff and all. Well… by cool I meant I was actually in a base… an enemy base of an evil organization known as HYDRA. Don't get me wrong I did not support HYDRA… at least not too much, but this was actually just one of my father-son reunions in the HYDRA base he resided in. Not that I was going to be in that base much longer. As Spider-Man I always ended up having to save the Dad's butt whenever me and my team invaded his work area which lead to difficult explanations to my friends. I've barely managed to hide the truth from everyone including SHIELD for the last few months.

My dad of all people was another problem altogether. Sure, it was nice knowing I had more than one living relative other than Aunt May but it really was hard keeping my identity secret from an infamous HYDRA agent, especially a smartass one. He just was such a nuisance sometimes! I always had to avoid his security cameras and undercover guards all the way to school! Honestly, didn't he know how suspicious having two burly men would look like to SHIELD. At least I knew he cared. He just wasn't the most rational one when it came to showing it. It was actually kinda annoying having them do that. It made me feel a bit uneasy having all those eyes on me like I was some prince which technically I was. Being the son of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, aka one of the Supreme Hydras, sort of makes me a big deal in the Hydra organization.

Well, back to my dad particularly giving me the "eye" again, I really wanted to get out of there so first thing I did once I was out of his sight was run for my personal jet (I know awesome ain't it?) and started up the engine right as my dad suddenly appeared on the boarding deck to wave goodbye. Don't get me wrong the guy was in a way crazy and of course was a super villain worldwide, but he was also a good guy at times especially around me. Most people probably think Baron Strucker is an insane, heartless man obsessed with power but he did care for me. He was an amazing dad since the day I was born I'm sure of it. Of course I didn't support all of his ideas but I understood him and he understood me. We didn't keep secrets from each other with a couple exceptions. He disliked revealing any of his more gruesome plans to me while I obviously hid my secret identity as working for SHIELD as Spider-Man from him. Sometimes I really worried that there would be one day that him and I would be torn apart by our major differences. All I could do was hope to god that the two of us would never reach that moment.

 **(2 Minutes Later)**

I sighed with my head drooped down before looking back at my jet fly away on autopilot out of sight. Even after using a high-powered jet to get to school, my confrontation with Dad and the distance the jet left me from high school had left me no chance at getting to school without my powers. Not even my skateboard could save the day this time. So, pulling back into a decent stance, I ran my way there until I found the sidewalk to skate to school from. By the time I got to school, the halls were already empty with the exception of the ever-present janitor. Sprinting past him, I ran to my locker, got all my necessary supplies, and rushed to my classroom. I barged into the classroom, books flying up into the air, glasses sliding off the left of my nose and hair ruffled into an impossibly tangled mess.

The next thing I did was completely on purpose. I was already late, so what's a little bit more entertainment to add to my already comical act. With a slight slip of my foot, I fell face-down onto the floor as I walked to my seat.

"Ow…" I said with my voice muffled by the floor against my face.

It was like a pinch compared to that of a tail swing from the Lizard. There was a little tingle in my head as I started to lift myself up "weakly" and Harry slapped me on the back with unintentionally strong force. Maybe I exaggerated it a bit too much? Once I straightened myself up, I noticed the stupid threat. It was one of Dad's security cameras. I fixed my glasses and books before s. Eavesdropping on me during school was a rule I had set down after he once accidentally watched over me in the restroom. I was gonna kill him the second I get home.

However, I was a little fond of the cute design of the camera. It was the shape of a mechanical spider colored red and blue in the same web design. There were even white lenses and a tiny, matching black spider symbol on its back. Even though he hated my alter ego ironically, he still knew I seemed to admire the "vigilante" figure of New York, and had surprisingly designed his little cameras just for me. I secretly smirk at the camera while the others were distracted. Maybe I wouldn't kill him after all.

In front of a large screen revealing a large classroom, a one-eyed man stares back at a young student's face. The boy had noticed the glint of the tiny camera and looked up at it with a barely visible smile. What the man did next disturbed in a most peculiar way.

He fondly smiled back.

 ***Le-gasp!* A man such as he smiling just like that?! Well this story is based mostly on the changes caused if a man and his son are truly affected by one another character and actions. Peter has many disadvantages in his life though he does have good things as well. Baron Strucker is crazy guy I know but think how it would be if there were effects placed on him just because of his son's presence. OOC, right? Well I just find it would be interesting to see the practically most pure superhero be the son of one of the hugest evil organizations in Marvel. I'm sorry about the short chapters but I hope you are enjoying this story so far! I'm working on two stories now though (The Second Scout), so I hope you all can be patient. Thank you for reading! ThePuppeteer'sauthor, goodbye for now** **!**


	3. Chapter 2: Too Much Stress

**Chapter 2: Too Much Stress!**

 **Peter POV ~**

School today had seemed to last forever today and all I could think about was visiting Dad again. I scratched the skin behind my left earlobe. I could vaguely feel the small communicator that rest firmly inside it. It was like a water-proof implant that I never took out. Not that I could, unless I wanted to tear some of my ear off. I honestly had no right to be annoyed by it to be honest. The device was actually my idea. Dad wouldn't let me out without something to allow him to communicate with me. A removable comm apparently would cause problems if it fell out, so I ended up having it surgically placed. Fortunately, it automatically became removable before physical examinations. Still, I kinda found it a bit unnecessary, couldn't I just deal with emergency cellphone he gave me?

Then again, it was a little cute now that I thought about it. Mr. Big Bad Hydra leader squabbling over his son's safety. Heh, now isn't that a funny picture to imagine?

A hand waved in front of my face, snapping me out of my silent musing. I looked to my side at the owner of the hand. Of course, it was my best friend Harry looking at me with one eyebrow.

"You okay?" he started, "You really zoned out there for a minute."

"Oh? O-Oh yeah! Just thinkin' about what we're gonna get assigned at SHIELD next time!"

Harry kept up his questioning look, but decided to let it go. Instead he smiled as we got to the rest of our friends. Mary Jane and all my old team members stood there chatting amongst each other. We exchanged our usual "hi's" and "hellos" before I attempted to sneak off. As expected, I didn't get very far when Luke and Harry called me back.

"Dude, where are you going so soon?" Luke asked with a suspicious expression on his face. The others seemed to also have their own suspicions as well. I had to find a way out of this quick, before the situation got any worse for me. I wouldn't let my double life ruin everything for me. Everything is fine as it is now! My eyes closed tightly as I blurted out the most decent excuse I could think of.

"I… I need to go to the bathroom!"

One of my eyes cracked open to see everyone's reactions. They all stood there looking either super confused or surprised more likely due to my outburst than my actual answer. Mary Jane recovered first and commented what the others were also probably thinking.

"Okay?"

Nodding my head quickly, I ran down the halls in the hopes that their shock would let me escape without any interrogation. Every hall I went through only took seconds to rush down ass I ran at the safest speed possible to the main entrance. Some students yelled at me whenever I pushed past them or knocked them over, but all that mattered at the time was getting out of sight. I burst through a group of football team members in my way and I finally managed to get myself outside the school. My spider sense went off violently, catching me off guard. It seemed that in my panic, it was considering my friends as enemies chasing after me. Really, I was kinda happy that I now had something to help me escape, even if it may offend my friends. I ran off into a good place to change into my costume. Peaking my head from out of the corner, I waited until I deemed that the others had lost me and I climbed up the small building. Swinging away, I looked back to see the group chasing me. I swung away fast as possible and dived down suddenly into the area my jet always dropped me off at.

I put a finger to my ear and whispered the words to activate the comm's mic. It was a risky move to call the jet since my friends may be searching for me still. If they spotted the jet, I would be in a whole world of trouble. Nervously, I ordered the jet to be sent over to my location. A couple minutes later as I heard something fly overhead me and then circle back to where I was. It landed carefully with its engines still on. The hatch opened automatically after scanning me and I climbed in quickly before taking control and flying away full speed just as a blue streak passed by behind him. I was lucky, Nova's back had been to him. All the others chose to stay on foot, finally having gotten to the forest to search for me. If I had left on the jet any later, I would've been caught and even worst, brought to SHIELD for questioning. I mean, my jet may be designed like my secret identity, but there was still the trademark HYDRA symbol carefully placed on it. I sighed, another close call I suppose…

 **Strucker's POV ~**

Long records played on my personal screens. They had threatened his son into a frenzied state. It seemed he had some knowledge of his "friends" identities. This would be rather useful in the case that I had to confront the group. But still, my son had run away with a ridiculous excuse. Was he scared of being found out as my son? If the group before him are really working for SHIELD, there would be problems. Separating him from his friends was pushing it a bit too much for Peter and bodyguards wouldn't be enough to cover him. I knew that I was showing my frustration because the soldiers around me were nervously staying a certain distance away at him constantly. The sound of rushed footsteps echoed down the corridors leading to the room. Sighing, I crossed my arms and readied myself for whatever was to come from through the doors.

None too surprisingly, it was Peter, kneeling slightly with his hands on his knees and completely out of breath. I strode over to him. By the time I got to him, he had already composed himself into a more proper form. He stood up as straight as he could and rubbed the back of his neck before staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Sorry 'bout that Dad."

"No need to apologize," I ruffled his hair, knowing how much the boy was irritated by it. "Running through the entire school all the way to a forest sure can take a number on you, right, son?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess I was a bit exaggerated with everything, huh?" He responded quickly.

I waved his behavior off a little bit, but decided to get to the touchier subjects.

"Your friends… do you know what they are?"

"Well yeah! A bunch of awesome people that I hang out with and care about."

"Really... Nothing else to say about them?"

"Nope, just that they're good people, I know that." He responded quickly but nervously this time.

Slowly I lifted his chin up so both of our eyes, well eye for my case, were locked on each other's. "Tell me, are you being honest? Are you being truthful to me?" I asked as I kept his head tilted up towards my face.

He stayed silent and I let his chin go as he nodded his head. There seemed to be some hesitation and what could even have possibly been guilt in his eyes as he opened his mouth to answer.

"I'm always truthful with you Dad, well sometimes that is…" he said with a forced grin, "Never would I lie to you about anything so important to you…"

It all felt so strange, the way he spoke to me, almost like he was hiding things from me. I worried for him. What was there that he would not even trust to reveal to me. Those thoughts stuck in my mind shortly before I pushed them back and decided to change the subject. If he didn't want to tell me now, it would be fine… He didn't have to tell me at all if that was what he wanted.

I nodded my head in the same manner that he did and simply responded to him. There was no need for conflicts. Certainly, whatever he hid was nothing to worry about. Nothing he was doing now could possibly split them apart, right?

"Okay."

Peter dropped his stressed look, instead replacing it with a look of relief. His eyes weren't as strained and his hands had stopped their nervous shaking. I sighed, hopefully this boy would stop stressing _me_ out for once. We were getting a bit distant lately so I really needed a way to show that I wasn't leaving him out. Maybe then, both of us would feel a bit more relaxed.

"Peter, one last thing."

He looked back nervously, "What is it Dad?"

"I think we need to have some real father-son bonding."

"What do you have in mind? Can I finally help with the nuclear bombs yet?"

"No, last time you did anything nuclear-related you set off a chain reaction and made an entire base a biohazard for five months," I pinched the bridge of my nose with a tired sigh.

"Oh yeah! Um… Sorry 'bout that…"

I waved his apology off. That was the fifteenth time he'd apologized about the event. It had been two years since then for god's sake!

"Look, I want you to try something else outside of the labs okay? No more explosions!"

He laughed at me lightly, "Yeah yeah, oh man, we look so unprofessional in front of everyone right now!" he teased and pointed at everyone staring at us.

"What do you all think you're doing?! Get back to work!" They all scrambled about the room in their attempts to find something to work on.

"So, what is it we should do for father-son time?" I heard him say cheerfully and I smirked. Perhaps it was time the boy learned to toughen up _and_ show his pride. I opened my mouth to tell him my ideas.

 **Peter POV ~**

I couldn't believe I literally thought of building a nuclear weapon of mass destruction. Especially one made specifically for HYDRA. He probably would have been asked to help build stuff at some point anyways and for that very reason, I feared for the lives of many. I shook my head a little and tried to block the thought of it out of my mind. Even though he probably had the strongest sense of morality, his mind just had to have the small bits of insanity from his mother and father. Apparently, my mother had died after my birth so I never really got to know her. All I'd seen was pictures of her and descriptions of her from Dad. She was a bit of a fruit loop herself. A biochemist and fanatic of weaponry of the past eras. Dad always said that besides her somewhat deep obsession of her work, they both loved each other very much and both had looked forward to having a son to take care of together. Of course, not everything had a happy ending and I was practically the only Strucker member besides Dad.

"Peter, you should get that tattoo you always wanted."

"Your mother had one on her leg and I'm sure she would've been proud to see you with the same thing! You literally asked for one on your face when you were ten"

Sweat dripped down my forehead slowly, "O-Of course, but surely I can get it outside of school?"

"Nonsense! No one there could possibly know what it is but you," Dad declared a bit too loud. My friends and the Avengers would certainly know. My life would be over and I would be stuck somewhere for my own safety. My dad wasn't dangerous to me, he would never hurt I'm sure, but if he found out who I worked for… The fact I even fought his workers sometimes... I looked at him and sighed. Everything would just have to stay a secret. A secret from my friends, SHIELD, Avengers… even Dad too. They may not understand, but it was for their own safety. I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Fine, but I want someone to teach me how to do some medical procedures. I'm doing my own check-ups from now on, got it?"

Dad looked slightly confused, but seemed to find it of minimal importance as he proceeded his plans for our little bonding. The tattoo was gonna end up on the side of my hip since it was easier to place on and was in my opinion, less "revealing". He didn't question it, too excited to even think of my little actions. Who gets a tattoo where it can't even be seen? Well I do, if I wanna have a better chance at staying out of SHIELD's sights. Dad was already pushing me to another room and requesting a private tattoo artist. Having a lot of different agents instead of clones had its advantages. I was already getting a headache from all the commotion from my dad before he suddenly stared spurting out _more_ ideas to spend time together. From practicing at the shooting range to trying to literally trying to sneak into New York with a holographic disguise. There was loud bang as I hit him "lightly", holding back my super strength, for even thinking of going out in somewhere so public and crowded as the big city of New York. There was a little more of berating and from his risky ideas to get to New York until we came to a compromise on going to the late-night Saturday baseball game with _both_ of us using holographic disguises. Sometimes soldiers would say my dad was whipped whenever it came to me and him which usually he was. I would always laugh at their comments while I kept Dad from ripping any of the mocking soldiers to pieces. Instead I easily scared them away myself with my own collection of "threats". It was cruel what I said sometimes and I think Dad's sadistic qualities were rubbing off me, but it was fun to do it anyways. The thoughts of all the troubles such as villains and temper tantrums from the man also popped into my head… Suddenly, something patted my head roughly. Dad was still rambling on about what to do for the weekend. This conversation had been going on for over thirty minutes and I just wanted to get plop down on my bed and sleep. I whined sleepily.

"Dadddd… let's talk about all this later, okay? Sleepy stuff first…" I fell forward and he caught me.

"You still got your homework and sniper practice to deal with first sonny boy!" he mockingly retorted.

I went to my room and stared at the bed and then my huge work desk. I dropped my "heavy" bag onto the floor and shuffled through the mess. A bunch of textbooks and a pile of paper was set placed on my desk. Flipping thtough the assignments and homework sheets, I noticed one terrible, terrible thing. All of it was either mathematics or history! My head slammed down onto the black wood of the desk with a loud thud. This was gonna be a long day for me…

 **AN: Man, I finished it finally! I know it seems kinda short and messy guys, but I have my reasons for** _ **some**_ **of the choppy parts. It's been awhile since I wrote fanfiction and a Spiderman Marvel one of course. Really hoping you're liking the story so far. And Puppeteer'sAuthor out** **!**


	4. Chapter 3: Double the Discovery

**AN: Wowie, Chapter 3! Beware sucky minor battle scenes and father/son fluffiness. You know, it was stated that barely has Spider-Man cursed in anything, instead making a ridiculous joke or stupidly funny replacement (he literally uses schnitzel over s**t for goodness sake)! I do apologize for how slow it seems getting to the big reveal to any friends or family about his double life, but I'm makin' sure everything's good and set up for that part. I hope you understand and may you all enjoy this work of mine u0.**

 **Chapter 3: Double the Discovery**

 **Peter POV ~**

"Mother of frickin' HYDRA! That hurts like a thousand syringes just got stuck in my foot!" I yelped and struggled to stay still as the needle pierced the outline of my soon-to-be hip tattoo.

Dad raised an eyebrow, "Peter… syringes _are_ a type of needle, you indeed have one sticking into your foot… Just not at the ridiculous quantity of a thousand, now SUCK IT UP already." He bluntly stated with a smug expression.

"Dad…" Slowly I put a palm against my forehead and made a simple vow, "Never will I let Dad listen to the language of high schoolers' ever again…"

I cringed a bit, the needle drawing me out of my musing. The smoothly drawn outline was being embedded with dark grey ink. I bit my lip lightly. For being a guy with superhuman strength, this stuff still hurt! Honestly, I was exaggerating most of it. I needed to keep up my "normal human" image in front of my dad. It would be kinda weird if all I did was bite my lip and ride the rest of the pain out easily. The tattoo artist was snickering at my reaction and I gave him a threatening look.

I warned him with my eyes narrowed, "Don't make me tell Dad that you're laughing at me," He most likely got the idea to be more "respectful", suddenly becoming much quicker yet careful with his work. Not a single word came from the guy after my threat. Man, was I good at persuading others here. Must've got it from my Dad's side. Though it took forever in my opinion, I finally finished with the more complicated processes of the tattoo's creation. I rushed to get back to my room and just lay down on my bed. Honestly, my two giant pillows were a perfect bed when put together.

"Heheh… persuading…" I stretched out my arms and finally reached my destination and slammed the door shut. Finally, peace and quiet

Dad appeared from the right direction of the hallway with both of his hands clasped behind his back in a formal manner.

"Pete… Come here, we need to talk, 'kay?" He asked in that sincere yet firm tone I knew meant he was being completely honest and demanded full attention.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Your friends, I found out some interesting… "facts" about them… Real interesting ones indeed," he said, looking at me with an odd look. Oh no. He couldn't have found out. I've never done anything too suspicious have I?!

I gulped and nodded my head slowly, "I'm sure they are, but why are you mentioning this?"

"Well Peter, I believe it is a little "uns-," *BOOM*!

 **Strucker POV ~**

A loud boom travelled through the halls, the base shaking violently and loose debris fell from the ceiling. Another SHIELD attack, but this time Peter was present. This is the perfect moment to improve our relationship; through the battlefield!

"Peter! I believe it's time you put your training to the test; get your sniper rifle and shoot some of the enemy down for me, okay?"

Peter seemed hesitating a bit before he quickly responded, "Alright, but only if you let me use the tranquilizer ammo instead."

I sighed, he always was a passive boy; so much like his mother indeed. "Fine, just be careful okay? Last thing I need is you getting sent to the infirmary for something other than chemical explosions."

"Don't worry about it, I got this in the bag!" He winked at me and pushed an near invisible panel on the wall, causing part of the wall to flip around. As usual, he had kept his most favored weapons out on display, supported by racks on the wall. A red and blue sniper rifle sat in the middle and he took it out, holding it carefully and then running off with a wave goodbye.

I stared at the wall moving back into place and wondered just how well he would do in his first real fight "Damn, if his mother were here right now I'd be six feet under…"

Following Peter's dash to the main control room, I stopped at the sight of the intruders. They were the teenagers with superpowers that worked with SHIELD. The only thing that seemed to be any different was the absence of their supposed commander, Spider-Man. This would make things easier; lacking a leader to direct them into a more efficient manner was a major weakness in a team. They seemed to be the only intruders around, so I decided to focus on searching the area for any damage. I realized that Peter was completely out of sight and I frantically scanned the area for him. I sighed when I saw him wave at me from one of the rails, his mess of brown hair suddenly becoming a dyed red and his young face morphing into an entirely new appearance. He was using the hologram watch I gave him on his sixth birthday.

Nodding in approval at his decision, I waved back in acknowledgement. Seeing that Peter was practically the only person without a uniform like the others would bring attention to him. If they saw him, his holographic disguise would easily throw them off. No one would suspect that the redhead was instead the young brunette son of a Supreme Leader of HYDRA. His attire stayed the same, dressed for a normal day at school. He was kneeled down on one knee and locked onto who I suspected was the masked boy with the glowing fists. I saw him move back a little with the rifle's light rebound and noticed that his target had collapsed. Surely this battle is going to end quicker than I expected.

 **PETER POV ~**

I winked as I saw Iron Fist fall ungracefully onto the ground. He wasn't knocked out from my view, but was still paralyzed after the bullet had grazed his arm. Sliding down one of the metal stair's railing, I quickly approached him. Kneeling down on one knee, I poked his cheek curiously. He groaned and opened his eyes to look at me.

"Um… Hi… You should stay down, okay?" I began nervously, "I kinda hate fighting and I don't wanna hurt anybody to be honest." As I started to retreat from Iron Fist, he grabbed my wrist; right where my hologram watch was attached to. His strong grip had applied just enough pressure to break the device and I noticed my digital disguise waver. Desperately, I wrenched my hand free, all the while attempting to cover my face with my other hand. The paralysis was wearing off quicker than I thought. Looking across the ground, I saw a piece of sharp metal resulting from an explosion in the room. Internally, I grabbed it and mustered up the guilt-filled confidence to stab it into Iron Fist's hand.

I wrenched my hand free just as the hologram fell and I caught him staring at me with wide eyes, almost ignoring the pain in his hand from the shock he was in.

"Peter? W-What are you doin-,"

Slowly, I mouthed a silent apology to him, "Sorry Danny, but I have to do this; really, this is all just a senseless nightmare isn't it? I'll help wake you up now, okay?" and slowly got up, kicking his head just hard enough to knock him out without leaving permanent damage.

The voice of White Tiger could barely be heard over the commotion as she called for retreat. A red glow was homing in on my position; Nova had just missed me as he retrieved Danny and joined the others. All the sounds of gunfire and yells were soon gone as the team left the base. I never would have suspected Fury to send my team here without me, especially considering the size of the entire HYDRA base itself. What was he thinking?! If I wasn't such a goody-two shoes with a no killing moral, he'd have lost one or more of his most professional agents. Ugh, I hated that man's state of mind sometimes…

I decided that today… I'd skip out on school. A well-deserved rest was in order for me.

 **The Next Day ~**

Waking up today unnerved me. Danny had seen me. Not the little disguise I used so often around foreigners, but _me_ ; myself; the reality that surrounded me soon to be broken if things went wrong today. I had to take my chances. If my words got to me and he believed it was a stupid nightmare, than I'd be good to go… but if he realized it was all real, I would be ruined! Staying away would raise his suspicions and would pretty much confirm any of suspicions should he remember what had happened yesterday. There was no choice but to go to school and hope for the best.

The second I stepped through the doors, I noticed the others already grouped together in conversation with one another. I walked up to them slowly and forced myself to smile.

"H-Hey guys!" I greeted them while looking at Danny from the corner of my eye; he looked confused.

"Why do you continue to stare at me like, Peter?" He said with one eyebrow raised.

Blushing I averted my eyes to the right wall of lockers, "I-It's nothing! I m-mean just your hair looks great today! Did you do anything to make it that way?!" I could feel my face burn up with my embarrassment induced blush.

Danny tilted his head and looked even more confused than before, "This has always been my usual hairstyle… Is there something wrong Peter; sick maybe?"

"N-No! I-I mean of course not… Just a bit tired getting up this morning… Heheh… Heh… eh…" I stated as I started to laugh awkwardly at my supposedly odd actions.

Everyone was staring at us. This was starting to remind me of Dad whenever he was obviously suspicious of me. Just before I had left for school, he ended up giving me a lecture on staying away from the fallen enemy until I was sure the target was killed, or in my case, subdued. I just nodded my head and left with no parting words. Now I was just feeling stressed! The others eventually bored of the silence and went to their own classes. Danny stood in front of me eye-to-eye.

"I know what you are Peter… You know couldn't have expected to keep this secret forever." He paused for a bit, "SHIELD needs to know this, I will be reporting to them after school."

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that… Who else knows?" I shook nervously at the thought.

"Just me, I swear on that," he responded loud and clear, odd compared to his usual calm voice.

"Then that makes things easier, you _ARE NOT_ going to tell them and that's that!" My temper was flaring. "I swear you will _not_ like what will happen if you tell SHIELD!"

He just stood there before grabbing my wrist and dragging me alongside him, "Let's get to class and we deal with this in a more appropriate area later, okay?"

I slipped my wrist out from his grip and gritted my teeth with irritation. This was not supposed to happen to me. Everything was supposed to be okay and we'd all have our happy little ending. As long as I was around, Dad wouldn't go attacking any innocents anywhere; he'd just attack SHIELD and those guys knew how to defend themselves at least. I sat right beside Danny with my head resting in my hands. I could barely focus and I didn't care whenever I gave a ridiculous answer to one of the teacher's questions.

Once school was over, I confronted Danny as we had agreed earlier. Or at least he agreed upon. We ditched the others to everyone's surprise; fortunately none of them prying for any more information about the situation. I was lead right into an ambush as I had obviously expected. It wasn't that hard for me to escape from the poorly made trap. Maybe I shouldn't have let my guard down; shouldn't have turned my back so easily or move to an area that made me more susceptible to attacks. It wasn't long before I went down. I cursed or at least used my collection of childish curses as I fell face-first onto the brick rooftop. The shallow cut on my cheek made by a tranquilizer arrow bled slightly.

Everything was fading; the edges of my vision blurring as darkness started to close in over my sight. I heard the sound of an aircraft landing nearby; a crashing sound and gunfire. SHIELD didn't send any soldiers down to catch me right? Surely they didn't want me to be severely injured? Or maybe those weren't even SHIELD's forces raining bullets down on us. I heard a pair of footsteps coming closer as I laid helplessly. A familiar boot stopped in my point of view. My body was lifted off the ground into the latter's arms, my head leaning against the person's chest. I managed to look up at my carrier and saw nothing but could only see the blurred colors of an unknown figure. A voice echoed softly in my ears as my eyes slowly slipped closed.

"Let's go home… Son."

 **And so the chapter ends here? Whatever will happen to Peter next? Leaving you on this cliffhanger for now, sorry guys! *Wink* Stay tuned for the next chapter of HOME HYDRA. ThePuppeteer'sAuthor signing out u.**


	5. Chapter 4: Dream Before Reality

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

 **Heyo! I have a tale to tell. Seems I am to explore my way through the treacherous land of College. Things will be updated in an erratic manner at times, but I'll probably end up doing so much work my fics including this one will be a little delayed in progress. Don't worry they aren't cancelled, just slow updating sometimes. I'll probably put up some random one-shots to make up for my lack of progress. Hope you understand, but for now enjoy this chapter** **!**

 **Chapter 4: Dream Before Reality**

 **No POV:**

In another world, one unseen by no other but its young creator, a boy opens his eyes for the first time. The Sun shone upon him with a blanket of warmth and the pleasant breeze blew his hair gently as he lay on the land's softest field of emerald green grass. It was a most comfortable silence interrupted only by the bird's high-pitched chirp or the slick frog's croak. Everything was in the perfect state for a person to stop for a quiet slumber.

Of course, nothing ever stays perfect. Nothing is perfect in any place of existence. A darkness shrouds the sky, drowning the Sun's light out, leaving nothing but a pitch-black space where the sky once was. It drove the warmth away. The wind now a terrible gust that chilled the boy to his core. His hair blew in all directions and across his fear-stricken face. He wanted it all to go away. The frog's croaks and the bird's chirps were silenced by a shower of crimson rain. The grass was dyed red with the sickly-sweet scent of the downpour. He knew what he was standing in, his entire body soaked as he stood in the deep, growing puddle around his delicate feet.

He tilted his head up to the rain born from the endless void above. He knew he could do nothing to stop it, yet there came no harm from it. His visage was no longer one of terror but of relief as he let the red liquid flow down his face and drip off his sharp chin. Long, black lashes grew heavy with thick drops resting from the tips until they broke through the soft bridges of fine hair. He stood there for what seemed to be hours with his eyes hidden behind their closed lids.

Then everything stopped and he opened his eyes. He was back on the ground. Laying there as if he had just woken up from a dream. When he got up, he noticed the grass was suddenly wet with the fresh aftermath of a clean, crystal clear spring rain. The crimson atmosphere was gone. It made no sense whatsoever. Was it all just a dream? A wave of pure exhaustion knocked him off balance and he attempted to steady himself, only to fall back as his body went limp. It felt like he was plummeting down into another void of existence as he shut his eyes tightly and let himself be brought down roughly by gravity's mighty pull.

Minutes had passed since he had fallen to the now non-existent ground. Something pulled at him gently. The cloth of his thin shirt was tugged up by an invisible force and he felt his descent gradually slowing. Then there was nothing but an unbelievably soft surface supporting him. This time it wasn't grass nor the crimson rain's shallow pools; now it was just an indescribable softness that he rested on. He didn't want to wake up to the rain again, nor did he want to open his eyes to the beautiful land either; he just laid there and wished for this dream to never end.

 **Peter POV ~**

I gasped loudly as I opened my eyes wide. Something was wrong… The eternally clean metal of the HYDRA base's walls was different. They had some rusted brown on the ceiling and did not shine like the lovely quicksilver that coated my flawless nails. When I tried to sit up; I found to my surprise that I was unable to move. I looked down at myself. There were metal cuffs pressing my arms and legs into a straight-up position. Shaking my head nervously, I looked around. Maybe I should have decided to just try and go asleep because what I saw next wasn't really that reassuring for the situation I was currently in.

"Uhhhh…" I stared at the SHIELD symbol in a computer's screen to the right of the table.

"Had a good sleep… Peter Parker or should I say Peter Strucker?" Nick Fury bluntly stated in front of me and others I recognized was my whole team.

"…" I stayed silent but vigilant as I continued to strain my arms and legs in a pointless attempt to break free.

There was nothing I could do; I was growing tired of my struggles yet I was never one to give up. I never gave up hope in Scarlet Spider nor did I ever lose hope for many villains I knew could change. It's… It's just so tiring laying here with all my comrades' eyes boring into me as if I was a traitor. Why would they think that?! I would never intentionally cause any harm to them, unless there was a good reason to subdue them to prevent them from harming others or themselves. Seriously, I save innocent peoples' butts every day and stop the baddies flawlessly (minus property damage) and what do they give me? HATE!

If I could move my arm, I would have palmed my face out of frustration. They didn't know what it was like! What it takes to live the way I live now… Until they do, there won't be anything they can do to ever change my view of how to live my life. Mr. Eye-Patch, aka Nick Fury, suddenly moved away and a doctor took over the scene. The medic was relentless when it came to his work and wasted no time in pricking my arm with the sharp syringe in his hand. I watched the liquid draining through the needle as I was held down by Power Man. Everyone here… They looked at me with that expression of pity I hated so much. So. Very. Much…

I felt something in myself snap with a burning passion. My heart beat became rapid with the sudden adrenaline rolling through my body. A burning sensation forced its way out my throat. It was laugh so strong it shook my entire body, cuffs and all. Not one from my quips or a practical joke, but one defining that of one who was slowly falling into an unstable state, maybe even insanity. I smirked at them with a wide grin even as the tranquilizer's effect subdued me. In the last few seconds of drowsiness, I vowed silently to myself. They were going to pay dearly for all of this.

 **ALL OF THEM…**

 **Oh no! A short chapter I am so sorry! I promise to put more next time, but I hoped you enjoyed this so far. The beginning may be confusing but it has a meaning my dears. Try and figure out the representation if you can. I'm leaving it to you guys to figure it out. ThePuppeteer'sAuthor out!**


	6. Chapter 5: His Sin

**Guess who! Yeah I never abandoned this, just college beating me up, but I will try to update the best I can! Enjoy this special chapter just for you guys!**

 **Chapter 5: His Sin**

 **Peter PoV ~**

I looked up at the ceiling, counting the white-washed tiles one by one, row by row. My hands were trembling along with my shoulders and I gritted my teeth together as I thought. I had been released from my restraints, now in a cell with a glass-like door. Captain Eyepatch was back all dressed in his formal attire, that arrogant bastard; he would be the main target. It was all his fault I was stuck here! I let my head fall back against the metal wall and slid down slowly till I was sitting on the ground. What was I thinking?! I couldn't kill someone! I worked for that very man, he was my fucking "boss"!

His mouth was moving, attempts of conversation only ended in failure. Did he expect me to listen to his bullshit?!

"Ugh! Shut up already!" I covered my ears, "I don't need your help!"

The voice was still there… Every one of my senses were overloading. My ears felt like they were bleeding under the fabric of my mask and splotches of light flashed through my closed eyes. The air was heavy and thick with the taste of iron building up in my mouth. God, I felt like throwing up my stomach, it felt so much like acid eating away at my insides. I ripped my mask off and started to dry heave, the violent coughs forced out small drops of red onto the ground. It was just too much for me as I wiped the small stain of blood on the corner of my lip.

This place needed to burn, I had to get rid of the source of my suffering. Yet… was it really right? Destroying the only place keeping the threats of the world in chains? But… But I was chained up here… Don't they know I'm a good person? D-Did I kill someone? Surely I hadn't? I stopped my heaving and stared at Fury with cruel eyes.

I stared at his neck. Wouldn't it be easy? So easy to wrap my hands around his neck? So… Very… Easy… to twist it round? Twist it 'till it snapped. My hands twitched. Wrap, Twist, Snap, Wrap, Twist, Snap! Something was bubbling in my chest.

"Tell me Parker, have you ever… killed?"

I stared at Fury. Where did that question come from?

"Of course I haven't!"

There was a voice, **"LIAR…"**

 _I would never!_

" **Really?"**

 _Really! I wouldn't dare!_

" **Hah! What a laugh!"**

 _I-I didn't do anything!_

" **Don't you remember? That day?"**

 _I didn't… it wasn't my fault!_

" _ **Of course it was!"**_

…

I closed my eyes, covered my ears and the world went black…

 **Flashback ~**

 _Peter stood frozen in place, staring at the scene before him. A growing puddle of red surrounded his now-ruined sneakers. His eyes were dull compared to their usually lively shade of dark brown. With eyes wide open and face pulled into a cruel smile, he kneeled down to the still breathing thug and brought his favorite pocket knife, a gift from his father, down upon the man's jugular vein. Just as his father taught him to…_

 _Satisfied with his work, he wiped the considerably long blade against another thug's white shirt, leaving a small stain. Fresh blood dripped from his fingertips and he shook them to get some off. The entire alleyway was red and so were his hands._

 _Then everything came back to him. He could smell the stench of the cooling bodies. Feel the chill of November's wind. His eyes started to fill with clear tears until they rolled down his cheeks and dripped from his round chin. It was terrifying. Terrifying to acknowledge that he had done this. That he had killed to man. It didn't matter if they were some robbers, he didn't have to stab them! They were already down!_

" _Why… Why didn't I call the police?" he whispered to himself, "Why did I take their lives?"_

 _The sound of distant sirens startled Peter and he ran off, away from the alleyway, away from his sin. He bumped into someone. It was his favorite bodyguard, Gavin._

" _You did well Peter, just like your father."_

 _Peter stared up at him._

" _But isn't it wrong?"_

" _They tried to hurt you first, right?" Gavin gestured to the alleyway now being investigated by some police, "You protected yourself and they deserved it."_

" _O-Of course…" Peter nodded nervously, "We need to leave! The police are here!"_

 _Gavin sighed, "Your father would be proud, Peter." He grabbed the boy's hand reassuringly._

" _Proud… Yeah, he would be… wouldn't he?" Peter said as they walked away hand in hand, the sight of a crime, a sin, fading from his sight._

 _His sin..._


	7. Chapter 6: Wrap, Twist and Snap

**Double Post? *Le Gasp*! I had so much to finish so yeah this is here my children :D**

 **Chapter 6: Wrap, Twist and Snap!**

 **Peter PoV ~**

I opened my eyes to the bright lighting of the cell. It seemed I had passed out earlier after that panic attack. My surroundings were back to normal and my senses were once again stable. There was a little nagging in my head, though; one that grew stronger with every second.

I grabbed my head and shook it, of course it didn't get rid of the feeling. Things are _never_ that easy. I banged my head against the wall repeatedly, the pain didn't matter, the words in my head were much worst than any bruises. My eyes were wide open, flitting around the room, staring at the camera in the corner with a frenzied gaze.

"Stop it!"

" **You know what you need."**

I breathed in heavily, not even noticing a figure closing in on me until I looked up. It was an agent standing over me with a pistol in one hand while the other held a tray of food.

"Leave me alone…"

The agent simple sighed and crouched down to place the tray on my bed. Everything was getting worst the closer he got. It was the "Urge". The one I had felt back when I had defended myself from some robbers. My hands twitched.

" **Aim for the neck. It's the most efficient method."**

"…"

" **AIM FOR THE NECK"**

"A-Aim for the neck…"

" **You know you want too!"**

My eyes dulled and I trembled with doubt, "Aim… for… the… neck?"

" **DO IT. DO IT NOW!"**

 _Peter is not here right now… Try again?_

 **Narrator ~**

Peter lunged at the man unexpectedly, punching the man straight in the chest. Unable to stretch his hands enough due to his cuffs , he slipped his arms over the man and used the chain connecting the cuffs to pull him closer. The cuffs were really starting to annoy him, so with a strong pull, he snapped the chain in half. He was finally free to move his arms, perfect! Peter looked at the agent stumbling around, still trying to recover from the blow. He smiled a very, very dark smile. His hands grabbed the man's neck instinctually. Easy. Do it the easy way… Wrap (He grips the man's neck tight until the pressure became suffocating), Twist (He held him in place and turned his hands round and round), SNAP! (He didn't stop until a satisfying *snap!* echoed in the cell. Peter dropped the limp form carelessly onto the floor. An alarm went off in his cell, the lights glowing red as the cameras watched his every move. Peter sighed, at least he managed to blow off some steam, huh?

 _Peter here! Happy to help you!_

 _Peter_ _here! Happy to_ _kill_ _you!_

 **Peter's PoV**

My head ached the second I regained consciousness. What happened? Everyone just froze and the next thing I knew… everything went dark… I looked around the room glowing red with alarm lights.

"Wait… alarm?" I started to search my room for any trouble when I tripped on a large mass on the cell's floor. I got up and groaned as I rubbed the back of my head. When I looked down, I was terrified. A dead agent's body lay on its back with glossy eyes staring at the floor. The head had was turned at an impossible angle, almost 180 degrees. It was… it was disgusting, what did this?! I looked closer at the man, there were finger-shaped bruises pressed on the neck. I placed my hand in the position of the marks, they fit in place perfectly.

They were my hands. This crime was my work; I killed a man (again)! I gripped my head and fisted my hair, pulling at the brown strands.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I ran out of the open cell's door. Someone like me deserves punishment for my actions!

"There he is men! Get him!" A agent down the hall spotted me and pointed at my direction.

"I didn't mean to, okay?! I swear!"

They did nothing but chase me. I wanted to go home. Home to my father, safe in his arms just as it had always been when I was a child. A red laser stopped me in my tracks and someone tackled me from behind. My back burned as I turned to look for my attackers. Of course, my entire team was after me! Danny had just fucking punched me in the back! These bastards won't just leave me alone!

"Leave me alone, damn it!"

Danny frowned, "Peter, we're trying to help you!"

"Containing me in a fucking cell like a villain isn't _help_!" I felt tears burning behind my mask. No, I couldn't cry right no-. Gunfire assaulted my ears as bullets flew past me, managing to catch me in my left hip.

"Argh! What the hell was that for?!"

"That wasn't our orders! They weren't supposed to shoot you!"

"Liars! You're all fucking liars!" I screamed back at them, running past soldiers and webbing them against walls with the web shooters I stole back.

" **Kill them…"**

"No…"

" **Snap their fragile necks..."**

"Never…"

" **Break their brittle bones!"**

"I don't want to!"

" **Gouge out their vulnerable eyeballs!"**

"Why can't you leave me alone?!"

" **Rip Them Limb By Limb!"**

"No, No, No, No, No!"

" **BREAK THEM ALL!"**

*Wrap, Twist, and Snap, WRAP, TWIST, AND SNAP!*

" **KILL… THEM… ALL!"**

 _A spider runs along his web. It wraps its prey's neck with delicate thread…_

 _And it pulls it back and back and back…_

 _Until it hears a nice, loud-_

 _ **SNAP!**_


End file.
